


Beginnings: Switch

by scribblemoose



Series: Wayside [5]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-14
Updated: 2004-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo explores new territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings: Switch

Gojyo watched as Hakkai sank down on him inch by inch. Thighs quivering a little. Teeth sinking into lower lip. Head tossed back. Hands flat on Gojyo's chest for balance. And Gojyo lay still, letting Hakkai settle and adjust to being full of cock. Eventually green eyes flickered open and glittered down at him through thick, dark hair. Hakkai smiled. He looked distinctly smug.

"You look like the cat that got the cream," said Gojyo, bucking his hips up just there, letting the thrill of being all the way inside, squeezed snug and tight, wash over him.

"Well I am, aren't I?" Hakkai writhed a little, pressing his knees into Gojyo's waist.

"You soon will be, if you carry on like that." Gojyo did a bit of writhing of his own, straining his hips up as Hakkai pressed firmly down, pitching strength to strength. And then Hakkai stopped shoving against him and started to fuck, tight, hot friction, and Gojyo watched his cock disappear into Hakkai's body over and over, Hakkai unbelievably sexy and wanton, and fuck, it felt good.

Hakkai was undeniably enjoying it, too. He still had that smug expression on his face.

"What's it feel like?" asked Gojyo.

"Very nice, thank you Gojyo," said Hakkai, and did that little circling thing with his hips that tore a groan from deep in Gojyo's chest.

Gojyo smiled. Only Hakkai could actually manage to be polite when he was getting fucked like that.

"No, I mean, what does it feel like?"

"Oh, I see." Hakkai considered, rocking his hips back and forth in time with Gojyo's thrusts. "Well, it's a nice full feeling."

"Does it hurt?"

"No. It sort of tingles. In a good way. And when you do... that," as Gojyo thrust at a particular angle which always seemed to make Hakkai particularly happy, "it feels incredible." His smile got bigger, as if to prove the point.

"What sort of incredible?"

Hakkai paused, slick and tight around him. "I'm not sure I can describe it any better than that. Would you like to try it, Gojyo?"

Gojyo's heart skipped a beat; his mouth was dry. "Nah. Don't think I'd like it."

"But you don't know until you've tried."

Shit. Now he'd put ideas in Hakkai's head. That was stupid. Hakkai had quite enough ideas in there already.

"I'm not sure it's for me, 'Kai."

"Ah. Well, it's your choice, Gojyo. I can understand you being cautious. But you don't know what you're missing." Hakkai started to move again.

Damn, but the man knew how to press his buttons. "It's no big deal, I mean, I didn't say I never would." Gojyo could hardly believe what he was saying, but the connection between his mouth and brain seemed to be non-existent. "Maybe one day. Maybe." A pause, during which Hakkai nodded understandingly, and then: "You sure it doesn't hurt?"

Hakkai shook his head. "I wouldn't hurt you, Gojyo. And we could stop at any time. You'd be in control."

Gojyo hesitated. Hakkai paused again.

They looked at each other.

Hakkai raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, alright, if you insist," said Gojyo, lightly. "It's no big deal, right?"

Hakkai's grin returned, and he carefully disengaged himself, swinging his leg gracefully over Gojyo's slender body to kneel beside him. Gojyo winced at the sudden rush of cold air to his cock, which twitched anxiously, suddenly deprived of the slick clench of Hakkai's ass. Gojyo curled his hand protectively around it, and gave it a couple of sympathetic strokes.

Sorry man, he told it, silently. I figure it's time for the rest of Sha Gojyo to get a workout, okay?

If a cock could pout, Gojyo thought, that's just what his would be doing.

"Raise your knees, Gojyo," Hakkai said gently.

Gojyo did as he was told, watching with more than a little apprehension as Hakkai nuzzled his thigh and lifted Gojyo's red-fuzzed balls carefully out of the way, revealing the hole beneath. The small, sensitive hole that had never taken more than a finger before. Or maybe two; sometimes when things got a little hectic between them Gojyo forgot to take proper notice. But he was certain it had never been more than two.

He jumped at the first touch of the cold lubricant to his sensitive flesh, and swallowed hard. Hakkai wasn't wasting any time, which was probably wise. Too much foreplay and Gojyo might have changed his mind.

He felt like a virgin.

He supposed he was a virgin, in fact.

Oh fuck.

And then Hakkai's finger slipped inside of him, and Gojyo gasped. It felt good, he couldn't deny it. Hakkai did this sometimes when he was giving head, and oh, fuck but it was like heaven. The first time he'd done it Gojyo had come on the spot. Much to his embarrassment.

Hakkai's finger wriggled about inside of him, until all of a sudden it brushed over his magic spot, and jolted bliss straight up Gojyo's spine. His cock jerked a hefty stream of precome out onto his belly.

Hakkai licked it up like it was champagne, lapping, dabbling it around the head of Gojyo's cock, and by the time he'd stopped and Gojyo had caught his breath, there were two fingers inside of him. Stretching. Slicking him with more and more lube. Pressing that button over and over, until he was crying out and arching his back, and didn't care any more.

Then Hakkai took his fingers away, with a clicky wet sound because there was so much lube, and suddenly Gojyo did care, because there was no backing out. No changing his mind. Whatever Hakkai might say about him being in control was bullshit, because there was no way Sha Gojyo could go back on this without looking a fool. He was totally at Hakkai's mercy.

He must have looked worried, because Hakkai paused, his wrists hooked around Gojyo's ankles, and for one awful moment Gojyo thought he was going to ask him if he was alright. That would have been just too much.

"I'm going to take it slowly, Gojyo," Hakkai said. "If you want me to stop just tell me, okay? I mean that." His stern face, the one Gojyo imagined him using on his schoolkids sometimes, back in his other life. The one it was hard to argue with.

"Could I go on top?" he squeaked, his last shreds of courage deserting him.

"It's easier like this, I promise. I know you, Gojyo. You'd rush and that's not good. It's much better to take your time. I won't hurt you."

He didn't have to keep saying that. It was unnerving, like he was trying to convince himself as much as Gojyo.

Gojyo's cock had softened, hiding in the velvety folds of his foreskin, which didn't do anything for his confidence. But he couldn't back down now, and so he closed his eyes and let Hakkai hitch his legs up, folding them back towards his chest a little, Gojyo's calves resting on Hakkai's strong shoulders.

Then he felt something tickling at his entrance; Hakkai was stroking him with the tip of his dick, smooth and round and it didn't feel bad at all. Nice, even. Better than a finger, like it fitted there, the way Gojyo's cock felt when he entered some pretty woman's slick cunt or Hakkai's willing ass. He held his breath, waiting for Hakkai to take him. But he didn't.

He leaned down and pressed his mouth to Gojyo's, slipped his tongue inside, an exchange of warm breath and Gojyo's spine tingled in that way it always did when Hakkai kissed him. Distracting him, Gojyo knew that, and it wasn't enough, he was still tense and closed and Hakkai wasn't getting anywhere.

But it didn't seem to bother him. He just kept stroking, cock to ass and tongue to tongue, breath to breath, fingers to face. Tracing the line of his cheekbones, his jaw, brushing sweatdamp hair back from Gojyo's face.

"You're so beautiful," Hakkai whispered. "I want you so much." Gojyo was lost in Hakkai's intense gaze. "I love you."

Gojyo's eyes widened in surprise, and suddenly Hakkai was sliding easily inside him. Just a bit. Then he stopped.

"Is that okay?" Hakkai nuzzled his neck, his arms shaking a little as he held himself over Gojyo's body.

"Yes," said Gojyo, cautiously. "You?"

"I'm fine," said Hakkai. "I've wanted you for a long time," he confessed.

"Oh."

Hakkai shoved a little further, and this time it wasn't easy. Not at all. Gojyo felt the start of panic fluttering in his belly; it was simply too big, or he was too small, either way Hakkai had lied and it was going to hurt and...

"Shhh... just relax. Count to ten and then I'll take it out if you want me too."

"I can't," he whispered. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Give it a moment," said Hakkai, still stroking his hair. "Just relax. I promise, if it doesn't get better I'll take it out and you can fuck me into the mattress instead, okay?"

Gojyo gave a feeble little smile. "Bastard. Why did I let you talk me into this?"

Then Hakkai's lips covered his again. Soft. Warm. Reassuring.

"'Kai..."

Gojyo could feel Hakkai's cock pulsing, just the head inside him, and his body was screaming at him to push it out, and he wanted to howl and hit something or crawl under a rock with the shame and embarrassment of it.

And there. Just as he was about to swallow his pride and say no, just like that, something inside Gojyo gave way, and Hakkai slipped inside in a slick rush. His balls slapped gently against Gojyo's ass, and a breath of a sigh whispered against Gojyo's neck.

"Oh Gojyo. Oh love. Is that hurting you? Are you okay?"

"'m fine," Gojyo gasped. Full. Hot. He could feel it, feel Hakkai pressing deep inside him, moving, rubbing.

His cock hardened again.

Hakkai was smiling tenderly down at him, trailing fingers across his face. "So beautiful," he whispered.

"Thanks," Gojyo managed, his voice thick with emotion, brain not working at all.

Full. Hot. Moving. Rubbing against that spot that stole his reason and shot shocks of pleasure through his body. Hakkai thrust steadily in and out, and Gojyo lost himself to the rhythm of it, the gathering pace, rocking his own hips in time.

It was so different. Intense. Right on the edge between torture and bliss. It felt like he was melting inside. He looked up at Hakkai for reassurance.

But Hakkai's eyes were closed; he was biting down on his lower lip, cheekbones flushed. Every time he thrust into Gojyo's body his nose wrinkled up into little snarl of pleasure. Gojyo watched, transfixed, as Hakkai lost himself in the raw, hedonistic joy of fucking.

Then Hakkai's eyes flew open, and he gave a gasp of dismay. "Gojyo, I'm-"

Coming. He could feel Hakkai's dick twitch inside of him, his whole body shuddering, and then everything was warm and slick and slippery, and Hakkai was panting some kind of apology into Gojyo's neck.

But all Gojyo felt was lust and need and other deep feelings he wasn't ready to name. He rolled them over, hissing at the sting as Hakkai slipped out of him; he caught Hakkai's mouth with his and kissed him rough and hard, pressed his body between Hakkai's legs and shoved inside him. Groaned as Hakkai's legs wrapped around his back, pulling him in deeper, and started coming almost straight away; just three short strokes, barely pulling out, that was all it took, and he felt the raw sound that came out of his throat as his balls clenched and his cock spat; deep, heavy throbs of pleasure racking his body.

By the time he'd finished his throat ached from yelling and his balls ached from coming so hard, and his ass stung something fierce. But Hakkai's hands were gentle on his back, thighs wrapped reassuringly around his waist, warm and tight and safe.

"Gojyo," Hakkai whispered, his breath warm and soft against Gojyo's face.

"Hmm," was about all Gojyo could manage. He nuzzled into Hakkai's neck, suckled absentmindedly on an earlobe.

Hakkai snorted laughter into Gojyo's hair. "Tickles."

"Mmm," said Gojyo, and blew cool air over wet skin, making Hakkai squeal.

He liked making Hakkai squeal.

He'd just got fucked.

Gojyo's belly flipped at the thought.

He'd liked it.

A lot.

"You look happy," said Hakkai, hooking loose strands of hair behind Gojyo's ears.

Gojyo grinned. "Cat that got the cream." He brushed his lips over Hakkai's, teasing for a moment before they settled to a long, consuming kiss that left him tingling from head to foot. Warm and sleepy, he rolled off Hakkai's slender form and curled up beside him.

"'You know what goes well with cream?" Hakkai's voice floated into the haze of sleep Gojyo was about to submit to.

"Mnh?"

There was a pause.

"Cherry," said Hakkai.

Gojyo frowned, something nagging at him through the drowse, an idle thought, not enough to bother him awake... Cherries? He hadn't realised Hakkai was so fond of...

Gojyo slept.

Hakkai stroked his hair, and smiled.


End file.
